


【最王(阴凡)】爱丽丝AU同人：艾利斯篇 Emerge

by KittyGiovanna



Series: 【最王】童话AU同人 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: 简介：隐身的柴郡猫在水边把小艾利斯操了一顿。阴最：柴郡猫 The Cheshire Cat凡吉：艾利斯（爱丽丝） Ellis（Alice）
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: 【最王】童话AU同人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989331
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	【最王(阴凡)】爱丽丝AU同人：艾利斯篇 Emerge

**Author's Note:**

> 四创。

森林里回荡着鸟儿的鸣叫，树叶摩擦的沙沙声轻快悦耳。艾利斯踏着破碎的土壤和枯枝，穿过丛生的藤蔓，撩开灌木，终于找到了活水。

“太好了，是正常的水源…”

他拍了拍胸口，长舒一口气，表情霎时放松下来。黑色的小皮鞋跨过光洁的鹅卵石，走向从石头缝隙中流出的山泉。少年掬起一捧水，小口小口地饮下，他抬起头，看着森林中宽敞的水潭，表情带上了几分疲惫的神色。清澈的水面波光粼粼，干净又新鲜的活水源源不断地从石缝中溢出，浸润了他的视线。

艾利斯环顾四周，没有看到任何人——想来这片森林里应该也不会有任何人。他短暂地犹豫了一下，拉开胸前的蝴蝶领结，快速又有些羞赧地脱下披风，解开绕在腰间的腰带，将干净的衬衫和短裤卷起来，轻轻放在了岸边的一块平坦的石板上面。

水潭边，艾利斯身后的栗树被吹得发出阵阵响声，伴随一阵浅淡的青烟，柴郡猫悄无声息地出现在了栗树中。他趴在树杈之间，长而蓬松的猫尾慵懒地上下摇摆，漂亮妖冶的异色眼瞳被额前细碎的发丝和帽檐的阴影遮住一点，饶有兴致地欣赏着小艾利斯更衣的模样。

艾利斯很快脱下了全身的衣物，白皙的手指在柴郡猫目不转睛的视线下，随意地拈起黑白相间的膝袜，将它们搭在岸边的黑色圆头小皮鞋上。少年舒展了一下自己赤裸的身体，阳光和树叶的剪影在洁白的皮肤上跳动，斑斑点点的碎光让柴郡猫不自觉地眯起双眼。

他露出了尖尖的鲨鱼牙，坏笑了一下，身体在空气中隐去。

“呼~~”

岸边清冽的水面及胯，阳光晒得水面泛着淡淡的温热。艾利斯舒服地走入水潭，撩起手边的波浪，皙白的双腿穿过飘荡开的涟漪，轻快地唱着歌，走到宽敞池子中间一处稍高的地方，将身体一点点浸入清澈的水。

“……”

好想泡温泉…不过在这种条件下，当然是不可能的了。艾利斯有些遗憾地抱住自己的膝盖，蜷缩起身体，几个沮丧的泡泡从脸前的水面上浮起。山泉涓涓，水潭中央坐着的白净身体透过池面，显得有些模糊不清。

他闭上眼睛，将身心都浸泡在清澈的潭水当中，无意识地玩起头上的发带；水珠从纤细的手腕上滑下，无声落回池子里。他不住地捏捻着翘起的发丝，指腹残留的水润湿了发带，苍白无力的潮湿感在浅蓝的布料上渗开。

“…为什么？”

艾利斯捂住脸，压抑许久的情绪终于在此时崩溃。从几天前不清不楚地被推下洞穴，到被迫在全新的世界里开始逃亡，甚至几乎完全不知道发生了什么，就卷入了一系列乱七八糟的事件…

“为什么我会遇到这种事情……”

大滴眼泪从指缝间滚落，小艾利斯伤心地哭了起来。动听的啜泣声在安静的森林里非常清晰，不远处的水面动了动，从卷开的波纹里缓缓浮出一个鱼脑壳，静静地盯着这位悲伤的少年。

“…喂…”

鱼头动了动，转过一边泛白的眼球，投出一道极其无语的视线：“你在干啥，给我吵醒了知道吗？”

听到说话声后，艾利斯惊诧地抬起头，四下看了看，却并未在岸边见到其他人。他皱眉转过身，猝不及防地和那条突然出现的鱼对视，吓得差点在水里滑倒：“欸、欸？！”

“你聋吗，在这给你爹哭坟呢？”那条鱼吐字清晰，流利无比，说的话却非常不客气：“赶紧滚远点，躲小树林里哭去，少在这装。”

“那、那个…”

艾利斯小心翼翼地在水里直起身，胆怯地看着那条鱼：“…打扰到您了真是非常抱歉，但我只是想在这里暂时洗个澡，很快就会走的，请不要赶…”

那条鱼咂了咂嘴，冷笑一声：“你闯进我家之前你问过我意见吗，装什么纯，小浪货？快滚！”

“呃唔…”

艾利斯深深叹了口气，他擦掉眼角的泪水，从池子里站起身，向那条鱼鞠了一躬：“实在对不起，打扰您了，我现在就离开。”

那条鱼毫不理会少年话语间未消去的哭泣尾音，哼了一声就转身游开。湿淋淋的小艾利斯站在原地，痛苦地皱了皱眉，转身走回水边。他搂着洁白的双臂，在下水的位置看了一圈，突然发现石板上不见了自己的衣服。岸边只有那双黑色小皮鞋，上面搭着他的袜子。

“咦？”

怎么回事…这里并不宽敞，放衣服的位置是不可能记错的，难道说…被人偷走了衣服？怎么会…在这里不会出现那种偷窥的变态色情狂吧？

艾利斯紧张地四下环顾一圈，刚想要踮起脚尖上岸，脚踝却被水里的某个东西绊了一下，身体毫无征兆地向前摔去。

“噗嗵！”

巨大的水浪震荡开，那条游走的鱼差点被震出水面。它不爽又纳闷地回过头，从水面上探出半个脑袋，盯着艾利斯的位置：“你菜不菜啊，这都能摔？”

“我……”

艾利斯扶着水池边的青石，诧异地扭动了一下足腕。平静的水潭被摔得浮起了些泥沙，透过漂浮的混浊，能够看到自己的脚被卡在了池底的鹅卵石和青苔中。

好奇怪，怎么回事？刚刚明明走得好好的，怎么会突然摔到这里…

艾利斯挣扎了一下，发现竟然无法挣脱。他想俯下身将障碍移开，但岸边的水已经及胯，水中上浮的泥沙也并未完全沉淀，他看着腿边浑浊的水，犹豫了半秒，决定还是等一等再尝试。

…

……

…嗯？！

但就在艾利斯静静地等待泥沙沉回水底时，突然觉得身后有些异样。臀部被平静的水面淹没一半，可那里传来的触感完全不像简单站在池子里，或者水流冲击的感觉，而是像被人慢慢捏住，然后开始了揉动…

谁？！

艾利斯打了个冷颤，他恐慌地回头，却没有看到任何人，但是下身传来的异样感却如此鲜明，根本无法否认那是错觉。由于脚被锁在池底无法动弹，艾利斯不能挪动身体，他扶着面前的青石，疑惑又惊恐地看着身后的空气。

阳光径直穿透空气中的尘埃，却无法照出隐身的柴郡猫。坏心眼的猫猫将水中的下半身完全隐形，不会让艾利斯察觉任何端倪。小艾利斯猛地回头时，漂亮的紫色双瞳近在咫尺，眼角还带着点残红，柴郡猫可以清晰地看到里面的惧色。他的心情好得出奇，于是又加重了几分手里的力道。

“唔…”

小艾利斯有些吃痛地绷直脊背，蜷起脚趾，低低呜咽了一声。白嫩的臀肉在平静水面下被柴郡猫的双手不断掐揉，透过池潭朦胧的波光，甚至能看到手指嵌入，挺翘的臀瓣被捏出的色情形状。艾利斯的呼吸急促了一些，他努力挣扎起来，柴郡猫却死死握住手中紧实的臀部，甚至掐出了浅红的指印。

柴郡猫依旧隐身，艾利斯不知所措，他大幅度地扭头，在身后却看不到任何人。或许是觉得这副震惊的模样太过可爱，柴郡猫还是没忍住笑出了声。

“…嗤…。”

“！！”

艾利斯瞪大了眼，他刚刚确实听到什么人在笑。根据听到的轻笑判断声音的主人，再结合如此特殊的奇怪情况…艾利斯怔在原地，他有些不太确信地开口：

“…柴郡猫先生…是柴郡猫先生吗…？”

柴郡猫轻笑一声，声音在空气中飘散开：“你说呢？”

他的小艾利斯眨了眨眼，脸颊瞬间染上羞愤的神色，压低的声音变得有些嗔怒：“…柴郡猫先生！！请、请放开我，您不可以这样！”

柴郡猫并没有回答，倒是不远处的那条鱼又奇怪地看了过来。它重重地清了清嗓子，喊道：“你站那干啥，咋还不滚啊！”

“呃…”

艾利斯突然想起还有一条口不择言的鱼盯着这边看，他急忙屈膝，将腰臀沉入水中，试图掩饰身后可疑的痕迹。柴郡猫的手被带得沉入了冰凉的水，他皱了皱眉，厌恶地甩了甩沾湿的衣袖，猫耳不悦地撇开，顶开宽大的兜帽。小艾利斯回过头，下颌垫在冰凉的肩膀上，有些哀求地抬起视线：

“柴郡猫先生，那边有人在看，我们…您可不可以先帮我出去？”

“呼…”

柴郡猫慵懒幽长的呼吸吹在他耳边，声音中带着一丝痞气：“所以你想出去继续是吗，我的小艾利斯？”

“欸，那种事情…”

柴郡猫愉快地晃着尾巴，他盯着小艾利斯泛红的耳尖，恶趣味地咬下一口。四指托住臀肉，用力掰开，嫩粉的穴口触及到池中的水，美丽的缝隙完全暴露。艾利斯呻吟了一声，急忙迅速捂住嘴。

“…柴郡猫先生！”

他抿住唇，手肘狠狠向身后怼了一下，似乎顶到了柴郡猫的腹部。猫猫抽了口凉气，却因为小艾利斯觉得羞耻的反应而变得更加兴奋，他用拇指在水下玩弄幼嫩的小穴，指甲轻轻抓挠表面的褶皱，听着小艾利斯害怕的喘息声，舌尖缓缓舔舐他的耳廓。

“…不要…求您了…”

远处那条鱼还在吵闹，艾利斯撑着石板的手不住地发抖。他完全看不到柴郡猫，对他的动作毫无防备，自己赤裸的身体和反应却逃不过对方的眼睛；更糟糕的是，不远处还有人在盯着这里，如果被发现的话…

“你在那干啥呢！喂！”那条鱼扯着嗓子嚷嚷起来：“臭不要脸的小浪货，说你呢！”

柴郡猫似乎低笑了一声，艾利斯的脸红得更加厉害。猫先生在空气中隐去形态的声音传到他耳边，低喃道：“不用管它。那个地区的鱼习惯说粗鄙的脏话，我们统称它们祖安鱼。为了骂人和宣泄，它们什么都做得出来，这么清纯可爱的小艾利斯不要去听…”

艾利斯狠狠摇头，他的视线穿过柴郡猫，艰难地向祖安鱼笑了一下：“对不起…呃呜！”

水中修长的手指在光洁裸露的臀部转了两圈，顺着尾骨伸入臀缝，在艾利斯猛然绷住的动作中不费什么力气就摸到了隐秘的小穴。柴郡猫扶着他的身体，掰开一边饱满的臀肉，整齐的指甲在穴口转了转，借由湿润的水，在艾利斯低声的哀求中将手指一点点插了进去。

“不要…那条鱼还在看…柴郡猫先生…”

“噗，就让它看着不好吗？小艾利斯，你的小穴真可爱，放心好了，就算是那条脑残鱼看到，也会忍不住赞叹的。”

“什么…”

隐身状态的柴郡猫不顾他的挣扎，将冰凉的指节进入得更深。温暖的穴肉因为羞耻而不断颤抖，牢牢吸住了进入的指节，穴壁上的褶皱黏附过来，淫荡的身体开始自主分泌起润滑的体液。柴郡猫试着抽了抽手指，里外都湿得要命。小艾利斯坚强地撑在青石上，忍耐着手指的侵犯，唇角却不自觉地泄露出一两声呻吟。

“里面这么多水？”柴郡猫将他的身体压得前倾，伏在艾利斯光洁的脊背上：“那么…看来不需要什么前戏了，我就直接插进去如何？”

“那种事…！”

——【交合】。

艾利斯撇开头，眼底却掠过一道亮光。他死死咬住下唇，不让自己略显病态的微笑露出破绽。在水里被隐身的柴郡猫先生强奸，旁边还有毫不相识的奇怪生物盯在这里…强烈的背德感让他心脏狂跳，不得不竭力克制住自己的面部表情，忍耐住声音里的兴奋，可怜地继续无声抗拒。

柴郡猫的动作干脆利落，艾利斯将期待的表情转过去，很快听到了皮带扣打开的细微声音。他按捺住心底的激动，小幅度地扭起腰，像是在抗拒又似乎在邀请。被捏住的臀肉不自觉地在水中抬起一点，整片皮肤都泛着淡淡的粉色，网状的水珠自肌肤滑落，沿着腿根顺下。

太湿了，湿得柴郡猫甚至怀疑这么紧的地方到底是不是第一次。他抽出手指的时候，穴口处黏连的体液几乎可以拉出晶莹的丝，他将那根手指举到艾利斯面前，想到对方看不见，便恶趣味地将黏腻的液体涂在了对方脸上。

“唔…”

艾利斯装作不情愿地闪避了一下，他很快感到穴口上抵住了什么硬热的东西。柴郡猫从他腰侧伸过来一只手，毫无预兆地玩捏起胸前小巧的乳尖，小艾利斯舒服得呜咽一声，不自觉地将身体向后靠过去。窄小的穴口很快吃进去了性器的头部，在正常视角下，可以清晰地看到粉嫩的小穴被撑开，露出里面湿滑的肉壁和淫液，而媚肉还在不断跳动着，试图将性器吞得更深。

“呜…猫先生…”

艾利斯压抑住欢愉的情绪，他感到自己的耳廓又被咬住。柴郡猫尖利的牙齿示威似地摩擦了两下，胸前的手指将乳尖扯起，粗暴的动作中传来疼痛的快感，与极尽羞耻的状态混合在一起，精神上的冲击让艾利斯忍不住抬起一只手，自主开始玩弄另一边的乳头。

负距离开始一点点增加，软嫩的肠肉不断将性器吸得更深，小艾利斯踮起脚尖，去迎合对方的姿势，他感到自己的耳尖被咬破，柴郡猫有些粗重的呼吸吹入耳道，猫先生的声音沙哑而性感，后面插进来的东西也好厉害…再多来一点……

“喂，你干啥呢？”

尖锐的声音从不远处传来，祖安鱼终于察觉到异常，它怀疑地停在原地，吐了几个泡泡。艾利斯颤抖的背影在它眼里非常不对劲，祖安鱼换了一侧头，用另一只眼珠去观察。

“切。我不喜欢水。”

隐身的柴郡猫似乎不满地哼了一声，他甩动那条美丽蓬松的尾巴，重重拍在了水面上。祖安鱼一惊，吓得差点从水里飞起来：“我特么操！”

就在水花飞起的同时，柴郡猫扣住艾利斯的腰，将性器狠狠地向最深处一顶。

“哈啊♡…！”

艾利斯差点向前摔去，卡在石缝里的脚踝被蹭出了一点血丝，他撑在青石上的手指徒劳地伸开，细瘦泛白的指骨又重新握紧。柴郡猫准确地顶到了后穴的某点，操得艾利斯在失神间几乎失去伪装出的矜持模样。他激动地捂住嘴，不露破绽地呻吟着，后穴却诚实地将对方的性器夹得更紧。

祖安鱼看不到柴郡猫，只能看到还在发情的小艾利斯。它心惊胆战地从水里探出脑袋，突然看到了艾利斯已经被性器撑开的穴口。黏湿鲜艳的小穴暴露在空气中，褶皱尽数绷平，操出的圆形小洞极其显眼，里面湿红的媚肉还在努力吮吸插入的透明性器，画面显得妖冶动人。小艾利斯被柴郡猫压低腰肢，从耳尖到后背都漫上一层娇嫩的粉色，衬得蝴蝶骨上白色的半心形伤痕更加明显；细碎的呻吟声随着敏感点被一次次操弄，逐渐无法克制，连同淫荡的本性一起溢出。

“…哈、哈啊…嗯呜…猫先生♡…呜…♡”

祖安鱼愣了一会，听清了艾利斯含糊不清的呜咽后，暴怒着破口大骂起来：“柴郡猫！！你个臭不要脸的狗东西，给老子滚出去！！”

柴郡猫全然不理，他扶着小艾利斯的腰，更用力地开始了抽插。既然已经被发现了，艾利斯索性闭上眼睛，舒服地呻吟出声。后穴的性器又稳又狠地操在敏感点上，肠壁被接连不断地操开，红艳的穴口在祖安鱼眼前一开一合，挤压出的淫水溅入干净清澈的池潭。艾利斯还不忘记伪装自己羞赧清纯的个性，在急促破碎的呼吸中勉强拼出一句话：“…被鱼…发现了…怎么办…呜、再快一点…哈…♡~”

“做给它看。小艾利斯不也很喜欢这样吗？前面都快要射了，真可爱。”

“呜…太快了…”

柴郡猫向来稳定优雅的声音也有些乱，虚无的热气吹在艾利斯耳边，话语中仿佛带着一股神秘的魔力。艾利斯呜咽了一声，竟然真的迎来了高潮。射出的精液溅上了他自己的身体，顺着裸露的小臂滑落到面前的青石板上。

“真听话……”

柴郡猫的低喃有着致命的诱惑力，他扳过小艾利斯的脸，在激烈的性爱中轻易地撬开对方的唇齿，交换着口腔中的空气。纯洁善良的小艾利斯全身上下都是完美的，他身上淡淡的白玫瑰花香气几乎让柴郡猫发狂。猫猫光滑的舌尖勾起那条红润的小舌，诱导着对方舌吻的动作，艾利斯动作故作生涩，小心地舔吻着对方粗糙的舌面，他才知道原来柴郡猫的舌根是有一些倒刺的，这么灵巧的舌头如果能舔到自己的身体上，或者伸进后穴…一定会超级舒服……

祖安鱼还在远处破口大骂：“你们有病啊！！交配选在别人家里，是不是人？！柴郡猫，你个臭傻逼，我真日了你八辈子祖宗…”

柴郡猫放开艾利斯，舔去唇角的涎液，蓬松的尾巴再次重重拍上水面。祖安鱼的怒骂声被震荡开，更加气急败坏：“…柴郡猫，你个王八蛋，我操！！还有你家随地发情的小母猫，在这操死算了，这么骚将来肯定不给你少戴帽子也就你会喜欢这种随地打开腿的小臭婊子我特么日……”

“……小母猫什么的…呜、♡”

察觉到后穴又紧了几分，柴郡猫更加用力地扣住了艾利斯的腰：“嗯？小艾利斯很喜欢被这么叫吗？”

“不…怎么可能…哈啊…不行了…♡”

可明明…当猫先生的小母猫…那种事光是想想就很爽…

此刻甜美的声音默认了羞辱性的句子，艾利斯仰起脖颈，身体弯出美丽的弧线。柴郡猫掐着他腰的手用力了几分，狠狠在后穴进出了数十下，最后在穴肉深处射了出来。

“啊…”艾利斯惊呼一声，他炽热地喘息了几下，后知后觉地发现刚刚忘记保持纯洁的模样，提醒对方不要射在里面…不过柴郡猫先生应该也不会在意就是了，而且善良地让柴郡猫先生射在里面，也不会怎么样嘛…大家都很舒服……

性器从小穴里抽出，艾利斯抬起后臀，白色浊液缓缓从穴口滴落。脚踝卡住的部分已经不知什么时候挣脱，小艾利斯撑着岸边，虚弱地调整起呼吸。祖安鱼还在池子里怒骂，毫不重样的脏字铺天盖地地砸过来，听得柴郡猫忍无可忍。

“上岸。”

他抱起几乎瘫软的小艾利斯，轻巧地飞出了池子，留下林中愤怒的祖安鱼。

半小时后，艾利斯穿戴好了自己的衣服。柴郡猫和他开了个玩笑，将他的服装偷偷藏了起来。在休息过后，艾利斯走出灌木丛，回到了林中的水池边，见到柴郡猫静静地坐在那块青石板上，一动不动的模样非常认真。

“柴郡猫先生？”

艾利斯试探着走上前，柴郡猫突然回头，向他比了一个噤声的手势。艾利斯不解地探头看过去，发现他手里握着一根钓竿。

…咦？

就在小艾利斯不解其意时，那根钓竿突然动了动，柴郡猫双眼一亮，迅速拉起钓竿。水面猛地开始波动，一个影子瞬间从平静的水中被钓起，半空中随之落下一句叫骂：

“我操——！！”

祖安鱼的嘴被勾住，就连骂人的声音都痛得变形。柴郡猫看着祖安鱼在半空中摇甩尾巴的模样，在一字一句的怒骂中没心没肺地大笑起来。艾利斯瑟缩着后退一步，犹豫着该不该上前去劝；因为那条祖安鱼就算被勾住嘴，也咆哮着、含糊不清地骂道：

“柴郡猫，里这个早泄的混蛋，里的小母猫迟早会跑——！！”

FIN


End file.
